I wasn't jealous
by JasFiction
Summary: Miranda and Andy are very flirty... Who will. Make the first move? Dedicated and gifted to fabi


"Andrea, do you have the book?" Miranda purred as she descended the stairs gracefully.

"Yes, Miranda. Here you go." Andy handed it to her with one of her brightest smiles.

"I could show you how to go over the book if you are free tonight." Miranda offered her young assistant with one of her beguiling half-smiles.

They had been flirting for a while and things between them were growing more intense by the day. But even more so since Miranda was now officially divorced. And since Andy was single and thought her boss was so ridiculously sexy, she'd fallen into flirting right back.

"I'd love that, Miranda. Thank you for such an amazing opportunity." Andy said as she followed Miranda into her study. She watched as Miranda picked up a red pen and some post-it notes from her desk before making her way to the couch and patting the seat beside her.

They settled on the little two-seater couch and Miranda started to explain how and why she changed certain fonts, layout arrangements and replaced pictures.

Andy was paying rapt attention and leaned in as close as she could without touching the older woman. It was so hard to be that close to her sexy boss without acting on her greatest desire and grabbing her and kissing the life out of her. Yet she had promised herself she would remain professional.

"Maybe you could use a lighter font colour on that page." Andy leaned across and pointed to the page furthest away from her. "It's about the new spring collection it should have a fresher, more vibrant colour."

What would you suggest?" Miranda queried; her eyebrow arched.

"Maybe turquoise or yellow," Andy stated boldly.

Miranda didn't speak for a moment, she simply stared at the page and Andy felt she was not entirely pleased with the idea.

"Very good, Andrea. And I think the headline needs to be more of a focal point. I'm impressed, you learn fast." Miranda said proudly.

"Well, I'm learning from the best." Andy grinned as she caught Miranda's eyes. She could get lost in Miranda's sparkly blue orbs and almost did. "Oh my, it's getting late" Andy pulled away and started gathering her things "I should be going home. I have to catch the last subway." She shook herself out of her dreamy state and blushed.

"That is not remotely acceptable, Andrea. I shall call you a cab. I won't let you travel the subway this late at night." Miranda took out her phone and ordered her a cab. She found herself enraptured by her lovely assistant's blush and found herself wondering how far it travelled along her pale skin. She would give everything she had to find out. "Make sure everything is settled for the gala tomorrow," Miranda ordered, clearing her mind of her inappropriate thoughts of the younger woman naked and sprawled out in her bed.

"Everything is as you wish. I now just need Nigel to find me a dress. "Andy said softly.

"I see." Miranda nodded and stepped with her into the foyer.

Andy put on her coat and turned to Miranda. "Thank you so much for tonight." She wanted to hug the woman, to somehow try and show her how much she appreciated the evening. But she was scared of Miranda rejecting her.

Miranda opened the door for her. "You're very welcome, Andréa. Have a good night."

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow." Andy made her way down the stoop and slid into the car.

Miranda watched it pull out into the traffic.

XXXX

Everything was prepared for Miranda's arrival. Her coffee and iced Pellegrino were waiting for her on her desk and the day's magazine and newspaper subscriptions were fanned out precisely. All that was missing was Miranda herself and she was late.

Andy sat at her desk and started checking her phone for messages when she received one from Nigel. "Come to the closet with Miranda's coffee. Right now, she's picking out what you will wear tonight. I thought it was my job to dress you?"

Andy's eyes grew wide. She couldn't quite believe Miranda was selecting an outfit for her as she usually only dressed models for the photoshoots and picked out her clothes.

Standing, she hurried to get Miranda's coffee and almost ran to the closet. A little breathless, she greeted Miranda. "Good morning, Miranda. I hope your coffee is still hot enough. If not, I'll..."

Miranda cut her words short when she grabbed the cup and their hands brushed. She smirked at Andy. "It'll do."

Andy thought she was in the twilight zone. Lukewarm coffee will do? Unheard of.

Miranda must be sick or something serious.She thought before Nigel pulled her from her confusion.

"Miranda and I picked out outfits for you and were arguing over which you will choose and which will fit better. So, we thought, since they are both more than acceptable, you should choose." He waved his hand airily. "Even though I think mine is the better choice." He muttered.

Miranda smirked at him evilly. "Dream on, Nigel. I know my assistant; she will pick my outfit. Which will be the right choice." She said waspishly, but with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Wow, so no pressure at all, right?" Andy chuckled stood before the two beautiful dresses.

One was a sleeveless dress in black wool crepe with a round neck and plant-motif embroidery in silver beads and sequins on the front that formed a descending gradient effect. The skirt had wide pleats trimmed in silk georgette that formed godets. The other one was also a black dress with a velvet top, wide straps, a plunging neckline and a graphic cut-out on the back. The skirt flowed in silk georgette.

"Oh, this is a tough choice. They are both gorgeous. I love the beads on this dress but I love the cut out on the back of the other one." She scanned the gowns and sighed. "They are both Givenchy, right?" Andy asked, turning to them. She could see how proud they both were at what she'd learned in the last year.

"They are," Nigel told her. "So, which one will it be. I have dinner to win." He chuckled as Miranda laughed outright at him.

"You bet on this? I hope I'm invited to that dinner too then." Andy giggled. She loved how playful Miranda could be with her but with Nigel playing the game, she was even more so than usual.

"That can be arranged, now choose," Miranda ordered.

"Alright, alright. Uugh! Okay, I'll take the one with the velvet top and the cut out on the back. I love it. Can I try it on?" When she turned towards them, she saw Nigel dramatically throwing his hands in the air, while Miranda had a satisfied grin on her face.

"Okay, Miranda you win, you are the queen of fashion." Nigel declared.

"Oh Nigel, don't be so dramatic. You're a queen too, just not of fashion. That's my title." Miranda chuckled as she turned to leave, her head held up almost proudly. "Oh, and yes, Andréa, after you've tried it on, I want you to find a date that suits all of us for dinner. Smith and Wollensky since it's on Nigel." She said stepping from the closet towards her office.

"Of course. Now, let's look at what she wants to see you in. I believe she may struggle not to stare at your boobs all evening." Nigel laughed as Andy grabbed the dress from where it hung.

"As if I'd mind. Honestly, I'd stare too if she was wearing this dress." Andy said smirking at Nigel as she stepped behind the screen to change.

XXXX

Half of the staff left Runway early to get ready for the event, as did Miranda, always preferring to get ready in the privacy of her home. Andy decided to get ready at Runway rather than drive across the city to do so, only to come back an hour later.

"Hey, doll, why don't you come home with me?" Nigel offered. "We could get ready together and maybe have a glass of champagne or two?" He was buttoning his coat, ready to leave.

"That sounds like fun," Andy admitted. "So much better than doing it here." She said, picking up her dress and folding it over her arm. "Let's go."

Nigel offered his arm and she grabbed it happily, giggling as they stepped arm in arm towards the elevators.

Time passed quickly and they had a fantastic time getting ready. Nigel turned on his stereo as they got dressed and Andy could hear him singing along. When she was finally in her gown, she stepped from his spare room.

Nigel let out a low whistle. "Wow, Six! That dress looks amazing on you. You are nothing like that sad, little person who walked into our building almost a year ago." He exclaimed as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you, Nigel." Andy chuckled. "That almost sounded like a compliment." She downed the glass of champagne.

"Woah, you should slow down on the champagne." Nigel laughed as he took a tiny sip of his drink.

"I need to loosen up. If I'm sober and see Miranda in whatever gorgeous gown she's wearing, I'll drool all over her. Or worse, I might hit on her in public." Andy held her glass for more.

"Alright, one more for the road, but that's it. You've still got to fix up your makeup and God only knows how that could turn out if you're tiddly. In the meantime, I'll order a town car." Nigel advised as he poured her another glass.

Andy checked her phone and gasped. "Oh, fuck! Nigel, if we don't hurry up, we'll be late."

They hurried to finish getting ready, and Nigel kept checking his phone nervously. He finally got the message the car had arrived at the front of his building. "Let's go, Six."

XXXX

They pulled up at Elias Clark the same time as Miranda's driver Roy.

"Jackpot, Nige. We made it right on time." Andy breathed.

They got out of their car and waited for Miranda to exit hers. When she did, Andy wanted to cry. She looked simply stunning. Andy's breath caught as she gazed admiringly at the editor.

Miranda wore a long sleeveless evening gown and like hers, it was from Givenchy. The gown had a round neck, black velvet top with inverted V-shaped cut-outs, trimmed with tone-on-tone lace on the front and back, a black velvet belt and a back slit in the skirt.

Andy grabbed Nigel and dug her nails in his arm. "Look. At. Her. Nigel." She hissed in his ear.

"I can see her." Nigel chuckled. He walked towards Miranda to greet her. "Good evening, Miranda. You look ravishing." He said as he air-kissed her cheeks.

Andy stood behind him and almost shoved him aside. She greeted her boss too with air kisses, something she never usually did, but she felt she had to. Luckily, Miranda went with it. "Miranda, you look incredible. I have no words for your beauty tonight." Andy whispered so no one else could hear her except the woman the words were meant for.

Miranda blushed and Andy was stunned. She couldn't believe she'd made the editor blush.

Goal achieved!Andy thought.

Miranda gave her one of her famous once overs and her lips twitched in the hunt of a smile. "Andrea, I must say the dress I chose looks quite acceptable, on you." She winked at Nigel.

"Yes, yes, continue to rub it in," Nigel grumbled good-naturedly. "Come on you two, let's hit the party, we have some money to raise."

XXXX

The party was already in full swing when they walked in together.

Andy left to get them all champagne from the bar. Returning a few minutes later, she stepped beside Nigel and handed him his drink. She looked around for Miranda. "Where is she? She wanted a drink."

Nigel spotted Miranda and flinched before pointing at her. Miranda was in a secluded area with a man. "There."

Andy didn't think anything of it until she saw the man was touching Miranda. It was just a hand at the small of her back as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Who is that, Nigel?" Andy asked through gritted teeth.

"It's Alexander Kohnstamm, the head of the Fair Wear Organisation from Amsterdam. He's had a thing for Miranda for years. As you can see." Nigel said caressing Andy's back, knowing the sight of them flirting, must be hurting.

Tears were forming in Andy's eyes. She knew she'd never stood a chance with such a successful, beautiful woman as Miranda and certainly not now she was being courted by such an attractive and successful man. He'd fit way better in Miranda's life than she ever could.

"I'm outta here, Nige. Give her my best and the drink. Tell her I'll be sending her my two weeks' notice, backdated." Andy hung her head low as she handed Nigel the drink.

Nigel grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit down before taking her by the shoulders and giving them a little shake. "Are you out of your mind? Miranda's not into him, she just wants to make you jealous. And don't ask me how I know, I just do. She wants to get your attention. You can't just give up. You will take this drink, march over to her and show her where she belongs. With you."

Andy looked at him confused. "Why would she..."

"Six, Miranda's 53 years old and you are 29. She's insecure and thinks she's old and frumpy. She believes she couldn't ever give you what you need and deserve. That's why she hasn't taken this thing between you any further. And if you ever tell her I told you this, we're through." Nigel glared at her and she knew he was serious.

"Oh, my God, Nige. Are you saying she loves me but thinks I don't deserve her? HER?" Andy breathed.

Nigel nudged her in Miranda's direction and she saw how hands-on Alexander was becoming. That had to change. Miranda was hers and she would show her. "Fuck the drink, I'll go get what's mine, right now," Andy said with renewed energy.

"That's my girl." Nigel chuckled.

Andy stood and stalked forward; her eyes boring into the pair in the shadows until she reached them. "Excuse me, Mr Kohnstamm. I need to have a word with my boss." She stated before grabbing Miranda by the elbow and leading her towards the cloakroom.

"Andrea, will you tell me the meaning of this? Did something happen?" Miranda was concerned.

Andy looked around to make sure no one was watching them and pushed Miranda gently inside the cloakroom and locked the door. "Yes, something has happened. It so happened that I saw this man, with his hands all over you and I don't like it." Andy brushed her fingers through her bangs in frustration. " I didn't like it. At all. Because this is mine." She gestured towards Miranda and her body. She had no idea where her boldness was coming from but there was no backing out now.

"Oh, is that so?" Miranda put a hand on her hip. "Jealous much?" She taunted.

"I'm not fucking jealous, Miranda. I'm just in love." Andy snapped. Unable to stop herself, she grabbed Miranda and pushed her back against the wall. Her lips hovered over Miranda's. "With you. And I want you. I want you to be mine." She whispered, her breathing becoming ragged.

Miranda reacted to the words and her breath caught. "Oh, Andrea." The soft murmur was all Miranda could utter before Andy leaned in and kissed her.

There was nothing gentle about their first kiss. They were both desperate to taste one another's lips and to touch each other.

Andy broke the kiss and squeezed Miranda's ass through her dress. "Why do you have to look so fucking hot in everything you wear, Miranda?" She asked. Her lips moved against the pulse point in Miranda's neck.

Miranda stretched so Andy could have better access. "And you, you had to wear those damn Chanel boots. I thought I'd come right then and there. I couldn't focus on work one bit." Miranda said panting and holding on to Andy's shoulders for dear life.

"Hmmm! Poor Miranda. You must be all worked up?" Andy teased. "You want me to do something about that?" She smirked against Miranda's skin.

"Just fuck me already." Miranda quipped.

Andy pulled back and grinned down at her. "So bossy... " She declared before bending her head and nibbling on her ear and neck again.

"Alright, alright. Please, fuck me already. Please, Andréa." Miranda pleaded. "Is that better? Is that what you want? Me begging?" She fired off the questions breathlessly. She was already so close to coming from their making out and a year worth of pent up desire.

Andy grabbed Miranda's dress and pulled the skirt up. She caressed her thighs and felt her way towards the woman's core. First, she found a lace thong and played with it, accidentally slipping it between the woman's folds now and then.

"Please...Andy...Please..." Miranda couldn't even get out Andy's full name, she was such a hot mess for the younger woman at that moment. She gasped in shock when Andy tore away her thong. "Fuck, yesss." She hissed.

Andy finally felt how wet the woman was for her. "God, you're so ready for me." She whispered in Miranda's ear. She pressed her body even harder against the older woman and her fingers played in the heat and wetness.

Miranda lifted her leg and snaked it around Andy's waist. "Fuck me, please." Miranda was completely lost in the moment and ready to let her control slip.

Andy loved how affected Miranda was by her. She was in absolute awe. Finally, she pushed in two fingers at once.

"Yes..." Miranda moaned deeply.

Andy twisted her fingers as she thrust in and out, pistoning inside the editor, fucking her.

Miranda bit her lip between the breathless whispers of Andy's name, muttered over and over. "Harder..." She begged.

Andy sped up her effort and pushed a third finger inside Miranda with a purpose. She was moving inside her hard and fast and her wrist ached.

Miranda pushed Andy back and she looked up in surprise at the woman, who offered her a reassuring smile. She pressed her down onto her knees. "Please," Miranda whispered.

Andy was more than happy to oblige. "Hold your dress." She ordered as she admired Miranda's pussy. Her fingers were still buried inside. She slowly leaned closer and her tongue circled Miranda's clit, taking a little taste. "Hmmm, all mine." She hummed happily.

"Yes, all yours. I'm yours, Andrea." Miranda breathed. She was so close to orgasming. "Please, make me come."

Andy didn't need any further encouragement. She dove in to lick Miranda's pussy, loving the taste of the woman. She started to pump her fingers again, timing them with each lick.

Miranda couldn't hold back the loud moans. "Oh, God. You fuck me so good. Fuck...yes…" She let out a keening wail and grabbed Andy's hair carefully but desperately. She finally came with a sharp cry and her hips jerking towards Andy's face over and over until she'd rode out her orgasm. She slid down to the floor and sat there completely out of breath. "God Andrea, that was so good. Insanely good." She panted.

Andy, still on her knees crawled towards her and kissed her soundly. "I agree, plus you taste amazing. I can't wait to taste you again."

"I can't wait to spread you out on my bed and have my wicked way with you." Miranda husked. She knew the younger woman must be horny as hell. "Come here, darling." Miranda crooked her finger to have Andy come closer still.

Miranda tugged Andy down onto her lap and snaked her hand between her legs and right inside her panties. "Oh," She seemed surprised. "You are so wet." She muttered breathlessly, trying to control her breathing.

"All for you, seeing you come undone almost made me come too, Miranda. I won't last long." Andy whimpered. She was now the desperate one as Miranda's elegant fingers grazed over her folds.

"That's alright, darling. We have all night because I'm nowhere near done with you." Miranda whispered as she pushed her fingers inside and Andy's hips jerked. "Come, ride my fingers." She whispered.

Andy couldn't respond. She obeyed and started to move her hips. She turned her face and kissed Miranda desperately, moaning loudly into her mouth. "Fuck. Oh yes." Andy moaned and threw her head back. She rode Miranda's fingers faster as Miranda curled them in the right angle to rub against her g-spot. Andy came with a wail of Miranda's name. She saw of stars exploding behind her eyelids as cascading pleasure rushed through her. It was electrifying.

As they calmed down, they kissed gently, taking the time to just enjoy the moment.

"You are magnificent, Miranda Priestly," Andy whispered.

"I love you, Andréa Sachs." Miranda blurted. She looked down, biting her lip as if wanting to force the words back.

Andy was amazed and snared her lips in a hungry kiss. "I love you too. I have for so long, my love." She admitted as their foreheads touched.

"I'm glad you got jealous tonight," Miranda smirked.

Andy scooted back and stood up. She held her hand out and when it was clasped, she helped Miranda back onto her feet.

They spent a few minutes straightening out their dresses and hair then Andy put Miranda's ripped panties in her clutch. "These are mine now. And just for the record, I wasn't jealous." Andy stated.

She smiled as they stepped from the closet and walked, shoulders brushing, to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Let's get this benefit over with so I can take you home," Miranda whispered.

Andy giggled. "Lead the way, Ms Priestly."

THE END


End file.
